


The Unexpected Troubles of Azkaban

by Enonem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enonem/pseuds/Enonem
Summary: Sirius can't sleep.Just a very quick comedy piece. I don't even know... can you joke about Azkaban? A silly scene that poppen in my mind while working on something else.





	The Unexpected Troubles of Azkaban

After ten years in Azkaban, the Dementors' influence had diminished to the point that Sirius could almost bear it.

Something else, on the other hand, had only been getting worse and worse.

"The Dark Lord will return! He will return and when I join his side again I will partake of his glory! This is nothing, NOTHING! It will all have been worth it once he returns!"

The majority of the inmates in the cells near him had fallen quiet years ago. Dead or despondent. Not Bellatrix. She had only been getting louder and her ramblings more mad as time went on.

At first Sirius would shout back, unable to listen to her fanatic nonsense in silence. But that only incensed her, and Sirius quickly found that he did not like being called a traitor, whichever side claimed the offence.

These days he did his best to ignore her. That worked even less. Bellatrix evidently liked an audience and if nobody rose to engage her madness, she would keep going until she fell asleep. Which happened maybe every other night.

It did not sound like she would sleep tonight. Nor would Sirius and he was tired.

The Dementors were scarce in his corner of the fortress tonight and he could have had an almost decent night's sleep. He was in desperate need of one. But every time his eyes began to close, she would start again.

"ONLY I SOUGHT OUT THE DARK LORD! He will reward me and punish all of you cowards and traitors!" She shouted.

"You were not the only one, Lestrange!" Some idiot Death Eater replied.

"How dare you, Rookwood?? When I risked my life with half the Aurors after me you were hiding warm and safe in the ministry like a rat!"

That did it.

"Oi! Bellatrix!" Sirius called, without opening his eyes.

"Oh, are you talking to me again, sweet cousin?" Bellatrix called in a childish voice. "What would you ever want with me, dearest traitor of your kin?"

"Shut the fuck up."

The outraged silence that followed was like heaven.

"I can't believe that's all it took" Sirius muttered as he slipped into a blissfully dreamless sleep.


End file.
